Creature Planet (Dragon Saga)
The Creature Planet of the Dragon Saga is the second stage of the Background Story and is where the story takes place past the events of Episode 3. Overview The Planet is a distant planet from the main creature world since Beginner's Block and has its own 5 civilizations with vastly different styles and landscapes of each civilization than the regular planet. It is connected by Pandora Space. *'Light Civilization': An area above the sky that unlike the original Light Civilization, is consisted of antique-looking churches and organic lifeforms such as Justice Wings and Angel Command Dragons. They have a great sense of justice that some consider they misused. *'Water Civilization': An Underwater area ruled by Liquid People Sen, resembling a futuristic city with multiple floating fortresses. The Liquid People act like superheroes and are always there to defend the weak. *'Darkness Civilization': Unlike the underground and toxic Darkness Civilization in the main world, this Darkness Civilization is a surface area with what seems to be clean air. It has a large, wolf-like castle in somewhere and are populated by Funky Knightmares, who enjoy killing themselves in front of Demon Command Dragons. *'Fire Civilization': Instead of an industrial area, it resembles a collection of small feudal japan area settlements with training facilities, schools, and even a marriage system. It is populated by Human Baku and had Red Command Dragons ruling over all other civilizations with a king called Dorago the Great, Dragon World. *'Nature Civilization': A series of tropical forests that were populated by Beast Folk Go tribesmen, and Jurassic Command Dragons populate the area. Snowy areas also exist as well, providing home-ground to Mammothdon, Proboscidean. Gravity is normal due to the lack of world trees and smaller creatures can survive the landscape without problems. However, the strongest influence of the planet is its Dragons. Ruled by Dorago the Great, Dragon World, these Dragons are extremely powerful and can easily overpower most creatures easily. In fact the Dragons are so powerful, that in the Divine Evolution Saga era, the planet had easily defended themselves against a Zenith invasion without much of a hassle. History Before Wipeout However, everything changed when The Forbidden Star appeared and resulted in the madness of The=Deadman. The=Deadman began to transform all of the champions of the Duel Masters bloodbath competition into Draghearts and the civilizations used it to overthrow Dorago. This resulted in a war between all civilizations, but the Bloodbath competition returns and the civilizations moved the war to there instead. Eventually The=Deadman was exposed and he created All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul to blow away half of the planet, but was defeated by MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge. While Deadman was defeated, this has also resulted in the weakness of the Dragons. After the Weakness of the Dragons appeared, another threat descended which is Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity who was another victim of the forbidden star who was imprisoned in another continent called Rando. Rando is a peaceful continent with completely different lifeforms in it. Evol Dogiragon, Killer the Kill and Miracle Star rule the major 3 civilizations and the continent was peaceful until Gyuujinmaru spread the virus to turn creatures into Invaders, but some resisted and became Revolutionaries. One of the creatures affected was Redzone, Roaring Invasion, which was an Initials under the service of the Forbidden Star. The Final objective of Gyuujinmaru is to revive the Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ and use it to rule the world, but while he succeeded in reviving it, the resulting Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden went in a rampage and killed Gyuujinmaru while transforming Rando into a dark continent with Initials. While this seems like it would be the end, New Multicolored Revolutionaries had arised to fight Dokindam and his Initials, which were Team Hamukatsu, Team Damama, Team Doremi, Team Tech and Team Acme, with the last one revealed to be on the Initials fraction later on. Together, they fought all of the Master Initials and defeat Dokindam X, but Redzone absorbs all of its remaining power and becomes Blackout, ZERO Invasion, while a new Forbidden, VV-8, Forbidden Machine was created and New enemies were fought. Eventually Team Tech locates the forbidden star and Team Doremi defeats Team Acme, Team Damama defeats VV-8, and Blackout successfully awakens Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon which easily defeats a resisting Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader evolved into Final Dogiragolden to defeat it. While the initial blow failed to defeat Dormageddon X, Dogiragolden ate a Curry Bread of the Universe containing Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 and dealt the final blow, and the overwhelming power of both forces imploded and resulted in the wipeout of all old lifeforms on the planet. History after the Destruction 100 thousand years after all Dragons are extinct, the remaining planet had successfully gave birth to completely different lifeforms, all being a race consisted of multiple types of organisms. They include Metallica, Mutopia, Mafi Gang, Beat Jockey and Gransect. Additionally due to influences from the human world, Jokers were born and lived in another planet, whose appearance matches their creator's desires. The civilizations had waged war with each other with the Jokers being overseers for the first few times. The Light civilization attacks the Fire civilization while the Darkness civilization attacks them. The Water Civilization and Nature civilization are bystanders, but are getting shadier and shadier as events come. The Light civilization is also planning a secret plan called Plan DG, which seems to be a plan to revive a Dragon for its own uses. Dragon Skeletons were also worn by some inhabitants and those were called Dragon Guilds. The Jokers had allied with the Fire Civilization as their creator saved Fire's Master, Bad Brand from an attack by Ov Sidia and thus allowing Fire Jokers to be created. Category:Timeline